


Torchwood: 5 Drabbles of An Alternate Universe.

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angel!Jack, Bloodplay, Ghost!Ianto, M/M, Mate!Ianto, Mental Patient!Jack, Model!Ianto, Mortal!Jack, Photographer!Jack, Rentboy!Ianto, Self-Harm, Siren!Ianto, Vampire!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto in Five Alternate Universes <b>Jack/Ianto Drabbles.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood: 5 Drabbles of An Alternate Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This story/five AU one-shots is prompted by five random songs from my iPod. So, since my iPod is evil this story has a higher rating.
> 
> **Warnings: Part 1:** Vampire!Jack/Mate!Ianto, Bloodplay.

**Part 1: In Control by Nemesea**

　

"Can you hear me? You've lost and I control you." Jack hissed towards the younger man before pushing him to his knees. The immortal weaved his fingers into the Ianto's hair and pulled his head up and forces him to look into Jack's hard, dull, expressionless eyes. The immortal leans in swiftly, pressing his lips to Ianto's pouty soft ones, biting them hard when Ianto moans. " Here, " Jack laughed bitterly, letting his other hand rise, open handed, towards Ianto's face. He folded his fingers towards his palm, all except one which landed exactly in the middle of Ianto's forehead. " In your mind, in your dreams, I will stay forever. You will become less than one, after I am done."

Jack's grip tighten, pulling Ianto up off the floor and throwing him into the wall behind the younger man. Jack quickly grabs him as he tries to run, to escape. Jack leans in towards him, his lips nipping at Ianto's ear. Ianto stops all movement even though his body is telling him to run, to break free, to do something other than stop. " You've lost and I control you. You won't escape."

Jack growled in satisfaction when Ianto nodded. "You wouldn't even try if you knew what I would do to you if you did. All your nightmares will break free, you know this because..." Jack moved from Ianto's ear lightly biting a path to his neck and then to his shoulder.

Jack placed a sweet kiss to Ianto's shoulder before replacing his lips with his teeth. Ianto's scream was choked off in his throat as Jack's fangs pierced Ianto skin, sinking deeper and deeper, marking Ianto as his blood flows freely down Jack's throat. The immortal pulls back when he hears Ianto's heart slowing and knows that his body is the only thing that is keeping the younger man standing.

Jack pulls them away from the wall and on instinct he quickly turns Ianto around in his arms. They slowly fall to the floor, Ianto in Jack's lap. Jack's hand immediately going to Ianto's heart. He can feel it stuttering, trying to keep it's host alive. He can feel his lovers life slipping away.

" Ja...." Ianto murmurs softly, the immortal's name at his lips. It snaps Jack back into reality, his thumb pulling the welshman's lips apart before biting deeply into his own wrist.

　

_...Because you are afraid of me._

　

**A/N: Part 1 finished.  
-Fiona12690**


End file.
